The Favor
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: A missing scene from the episode, “Great Expectations.” Josh asks Andy to borrow one of her wigs, which leads to some feelings being revealed.


**Title:** The Favor

**Rating:** T for normal teenage behavior.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** A missing scene from the episode, "Great Expectations." Josh asks Andy to borrow one of her wigs, which leads to some feelings being revealed.

**Spoilers:** All episodes through "Great Expectations."

Josh stood at the door, waiting. He had debated calling her before he came over, but he didn't know exactly how he would explain himself over the phone. Besides, he may not have been the most romantic guy in the world, but he did know that women enjoyed a surprise every now and again. And Andy could definitely use the boost.

The front door opened. Mrs. Jensen smiled when she saw him.

"Josh, it's nice to see you," she said. Josh noticed that, even though she sounded as perky as ever, her face looked tired. Andy's cancer had already begun to take its toll, not only on Andy, but on her entire family.

"Is Andy home?" He asked, hoisting his empty backpack higher on his shoulder.

"She's in her room resting."

She spent a lot of time resting since her first round of chemo therapy a week before.

"Oh. I can…come back later."

"No, she's been cooped up all morning. I'm sure she'd love to see you." Mrs. Jensen stepped out of the way. "Come on in."

Josh thanked her and stepped inside. He immediately headed for the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he realized that had Andy not been sick, her mother probably never would have let him freely go up to her room. His own parents had implemented the rule that they weren't allowed to be together in his room with the door shut. Of course, they didn't always follow that rule, but it had been a while since they had the chance to break it. Andy hadn't come over since she began her chemo. Josh had visited her at the hospital and at her house, but he knew that Andy was still somewhat uncomfortable with him seeing her dealing with her cancer.

Knocking on her bedroom door, Josh hoped that he wasn't disturbing her. But, he had to remind himself that he was on a mission.

"Come in," she said.

Josh turned the doorknob, opened the door, and walked inside. He looked at her double bed where he expected her to be lying down and resting like her mother said she was, but she wasn't there. Her bed was neatly made with a deep purple bedspread and more pillows than Josh could count. It was obvious that it hadn't been slept in in a while. Closing the door, he finally saw. She was sitting on the floor, facing her television with a game controller in her hand. She didn't take her eyes off the television.

"I'm not hungry, mom," she muttered.

"Good thing I didn't bring you anything to eat then," Josh replied.

He saw the delight on her face as he turned and saw him. Not caring that her player died, she stood up slowly.

"I didn't know it was you," she said, walking over to him.

As she approached, he looked her over from head to toe. He once did it to check her out, but now he did it to make sure that she was still okay. Not that he minded looking at her body every chance he got.

Her face looked pale, her eyes tired. The smile she had on her face, though, was the same as it always had been. She was wearing a plain, light green T-Shirt and light blue and pink pajama pants. She didn't particularly match, but it didn't matter.

"Well, it's me," he responded, rubbing his knuckles over her cheek. As his fingers grazed her face, he couldn't help but take a piece of her hair and run it threw his fingertips. It wasn't the same, soft hair he loved to touch. He knew right away that it was a wig. Although the cut was similar to her natural hair, it wasn't the same light brown, dark blonde that he was used to. It was too blonde for his liking, but he would never tell her that. The last time he saw her natural hair was the day she started chemo. He even held her hair back while she vomited into the hospital toilet. After that day, though, she never let him see her without a wig on. From all of the research he had done, he knew that she hadn't lost all of her hair yet, but there was obviously something she wanted to hide from him.

"So, to what do I owe this little surprise?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Nice try, but what's with the backpack?"

"Okay, so maybe I need a favor," he answered, dropping his backpack to the floor and putting his hands on either side of her waist. "But it can wait."

He dipped his head until his lips met hers. She succumbed to his kiss, having not really felt his lips on hers in so long. She had been so sick from the chemo that kissing was becoming scarce.

"What's the favor?" She whispered against his lips after she let him plunder her mouth.

He shook his head, smiling. "I'm trying to make out with you and you stop me to ask what I want as a favor?"

"Okay, so if you won't tell me what you want, tell me what's in the bag."

He gave her one last quick kiss before kneeling down on the floor beside his backpack. He unzipped it and held it open.

"Nothing's in the bag," he stated.

"So what do you want to put in the bag?"

"I need to borrow a wig."

"A wig? What, do you want to try out a new hairstyle or something?"

"I need it to help Kyle."

She looked at him quizzically. "Kyle wants to try out a new hair style? You know, I always thought he'd make a good blonde."

"The wig isn't for Kyle. So, can I borrow one?"

"Not until you tell me why you and Kyle need to borrow a wig. Wait, this isn't something kinky is it? Because, if it is, I don't want to know," she said, smiling.

"You have a dirty mind, you know that."

"Thank you. Now don't change the subject."

He stood up.

"Amanda's mom won't let Kyle see her."

"I thought Amanda was away at some conservatory."

"She was, but she came home to surprise her mom for her birthday."

"And her mom won't let her see Kyle because…"

"Because Amanda doesn't want to go back to the conservatory and Amanda's mother is convinced that it's all Kyle's fault."

"Is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Kyle's fault?"

"No!"

"Okay, no need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Anyway, Amanda's mom is going completely postal and basically has her under house arrest and my parents have forbid Kyle to see her per Mrs. Bloom's request, but, Kyle's got a plan to see her."

"And what does a wig have to do with it?"

"Let's just say that someone has to take Amanda's place while she's with Kyle."

Andy's mouth dropped open. "You? You're going to pretend to be Amanda?"

"In a manner of speaking. Look, can I have a wig or not?"

"Sure, you can borrow a wig," she answered, smirking. She headed for her walk in closet where she kept all of her wigs.

"What does that look mean?"

"What look?" She stifled a laugh as she began to search through the pile of wigs she had.

"That look."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's that look you get when you want something."

She came out of the closet, holding a shoulder-length blonde wig, similar to the one she was currently wearing.

"You want the wig?" He nodded and reached for it, but she pulled it away from his grasp.

"Alright, what do you want for it?"

She smiled from ear to ear. "I want to see you put it on."

He rolled his eyes. "Andy…"

"Come on, humor me."

"Look, I'm sort of in a hurry. Kyle and I still have a lot to get done. He's waiting and…"

She stuck her bottom lip out, pouting. "How can you say no to a girl with cancer?"

Josh sighed and looked at her pouting lip. He couldn't resist her when she gave him that look. He grabbed the wig and pulled it on his head. Andy bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. She straightened it on his head and took a step back to look at him.

"You look good as a blonde," she complimented, giggling. "But…"

Andy headed back into the closet as Josh took off the wig.

"Andy, no!" He followed her into the closet. I agreed to try on the one, but not…" He stopped when he saw the pile of wigs on the floor. He knew that Andy had several different ones, but he never knew she had as many as were currently at his feet.

"How about pink?" She asked as she plucked a bright pink, mohawk wig out of the pile.

"Where did you get all of these?"

She threw the wig down and began to search for another one.

"Some were from last time," she answered. "Some were my mom's when she was big into the punk rock scene. And some are because my moms feel like they have to buy me things to make me feel better about the fact that I have cancer." She yanked a long, red haired wig out of the center of the pile. "Now this will look hot."

"I am not trying that on."

"Please…for me?" She batted her eyelashes.

"You know, one day, those eyes are not going to work anymore."

Andy handed the wig over to him. "Maybe, but I've still got the pouty lips."

"Why don't you take those pouty lips over here and…" he said, reaching for her hand.

"Not until I see you in that wig."

"You know, if you wanted to see a man with women's hair, you should have found yourself a cross dresser."

Josh put the wig snugly on his head.

Andy burst out laughing. "I take it back, you are not a very hot red head." He tugged the wig off and playfully threw it at her. "Okay, now it's your turn."

"What?"

"Let's see how hot you look as a red head."

Andy looked down at the red wig. It was a new one her moms had bought her. She hadn't yet worn it. She knew that Josh was expecting her to simply slip the wig she was currently wearing off her head and to put the red one on, but she couldn't.

"Andy?" Josh prompted. "Put it on."

"I'll tell you what. You wait out there," she said, pointing to her bed, "and I'll put on the wig and come out and show you."

"And why can't you just put it on here?"

He knew why, but he wanted to hear her reaction.

She leaned towards him and planted her lips on his. "You wait out there and I promise you that you'll be rewarded," she whispered in his ear.

Josh arched his eyebrow. "You're on." He walked out of the room and sat down on her bed. As Andy closed the closet door, his heart began to pound in sheer anticipation. A few minutes went by and nothing happened. Josh heard movement in the closet, but not much else. "Andy?"

"One more minute," she called out from inside the closet.

Josh counted to sixty seconds and the closet door opened. Andy stepped out, not in her green T-Shirt and pajama pants, but in a short, black, spaghetti strap dress with three inch, strappy black sandals. Gone were her tired eyes and pale face. Instead she had put on some makeup, blush, mascara, and eye shadow. The long, pin straight red hair was only the icing on the cake.

"Wow," was all Josh could manage.

Smiling seductively, Andy twirled in a circle. Her hair whipped around, landing over her right shoulder.

"You like?"

"Like? Do you know how incredibly sexy you look as a red head?"

"No, but why don't you come over here and show me?"

Josh jumped off the bed.

"You are so hot," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and devoured her mouth. He never knew that a simple dress and long, red hair could be such a turn on. Andy buried her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Josh began to back up slowly until his knees hit the back of the bed. He let himself fall backwards, Andy tumbling on top of him.

He ran his hands over her back and through her long hair. Rolling over, he pinned her beneath him. He felt her hands reaching for the bottom of his shirt. They had never gone past making out before, but Josh sure wasn't going to mention it in their current situation. Without breaking their kiss, Josh slid his hand from her hair down the side of her face over her collarbone and he began to approach what Andy had once dubbed 'the promise land.' Before his fingers even made any kind of contact, he felt Andy freeze beneath him. He stopped kissing her as he felt her hand press hard against his chest, pushing him off of her.

She pushed harder against him and he rolled off of her. As soon as she was free, she scrambled to get off the bed and she ran for the closet. It all happened so fast that Josh couldn't even figure out what was going on until he heard the slam of the closet door.

"Andy?"

"I'm fine, I just…need a minute."

He wondered if he had gone too far. Maybe he shouldn't have tried for the 'promise land.' But, she's the one who had started it. She reached for the bottom of his T-Shirt first. Then again, she was battling cancer. She had chemo only a week before. What had he been thinking?

He sat up on the bed and looked at the closet door.

"Andy, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Please, just give me a minute."

Sighing, he noticed the red wig that she had been wearing resting on the bed. He picked it up in his hands and ran his fingers through the fake strands.

When the closet door opened, he stood up. Andy walked out slowly having changed back into what she had been wearing before. Her blonde wig was back on her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, unable to look him in the eye. Josh noticed that she had done her best to wipe the makeup off her face, but he could tell that the mascara had been smeared down her cheeks. She had obviously been crying.

She walked across the room, heading for her television.

"No, Andy, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have tried to…I shouldn't have pushed you…"

"It wasn't that."

She sat down on the floor and put the game controller in her hand.

"Can we…talk about this?" Josh asked. He didn't want to be shut out. She had done that to him once before and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'm just…tired." He watched her wipe her hand across her face, drying her tears. "Take whichever wig you want."

He approached her slowly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Andy…"

She shrugged him off and began to play the video game. He put the red wig down beside her on the floor.

"Just go."

"It's about the wig, isn't it?" He asked. She didn't respond. "Andy, why won't you talk to me?"

"I thought you were in a hurry," she said.

"Kyle can wait." Josh sat down next to her. "So…what gives?"

Andy picked up the red wig and began to absently play with it. "I don't want you to see me."

"I'm not following."

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Andy, I've already told you that I want to be with you through this. I mean, I was with you for the chemo and…"

"I don't want you to see me without…"

"What?"

"Hair." He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued talking. "They say when you start chemo that you should shave your head because it gives you more control over what happens to you. It's somehow supposed to make you feel better." She wiped a tear as it rolled down its cheek. "I can't do it, Josh. I know I'll lose all of my hair, but I can't do it." She leaned against his chest as her tears began to fall. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. "And I know I'm being stupid…"

"You're not being stupid. But Andy, it doesn't matter what is on the top of your head. All that matters is what's on the inside."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked, sitting up.

"I really believe that."

Andy reached for the wig that rested on her head and slowly pulled it off. She let it drop to the floor. She could feel his eyes staring at her, but she wouldn't look at him.

What she revealed underneath surprised him. From the way she was talking, he was expecting something horrible, but it wasn't anything but. It was still her hair. Although it was thinner and Josh could already see some spots where it was beginning to bald, it was still her hair. And even if it wasn't, it wouldn't have mattered.

"Andy, you're…"

She went to put the wig back on her head. "Hideous, I know, I…"

"Actually, I was going to say beautiful," he said, taking the wig out of her hand and putting it back on the floor. He placed his thumb on her chin and slowly tipped her head up until their eyes met. "You're beautiful." He wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek and kissed her. "But, if you want to believe that you're hideous, go right ahead." He cracked a smile and she began to laugh.

She picked up the red wig. "Do you really think I look hot as a red head?" She asked.

"I think you look hot in anything," he replied as he began to kiss her neck.

"You are becoming one smooth talker, Mr. Trager," Andy giggled as Josh's lips tantalized her skin.

"Andy," he said, stopping.

"Oh no, there's that serious face again," Andy commented, still smiling.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I want you to know that I'm in this with you, Andy all the way."

"I know."

He took a deep breath. "And there's something else you should know."

"What's that?"

"I lov…"

Josh's cell phone rang loudly. Andy let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Letting go of her cheek, Josh reached into his pocket. He knew immediately that it was Kyle. Flipping open the phone, he put it to his ear.

"Yeah? I know. I'll be there soon."

He hung up the phone and put it back into his pants pocket.

"Was that Kyle?" She asked, somewhat nervously. She knew that he was going to tell her that he loved her before his cell phone rang, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it.

"Yeah, I guess I should go." They both stood. He didn't know what to do. He had been interrupted while trying to tell her what he had felt in his heart from the moment he had laid eyes on her. "Andy, I…"

"Don't. Don't say anything. I know what you want to say, but, please don't. Not right now."

"Okay." He couldn't help but be a little confused. He was about to pour his heart out to her and she didn't want him to. It didn't make him angry, just befuddled. "I'll um…I'll call you later."

"Good luck with your plan."

"Thanks."

He kissed her lightly before walking to the door.

"Josh!" He turned back around. Andy was holding his backpack. "Don't forget what you came here for." She went into her closet and pulled out another one of her blonde wigs that would best match Amanda's hair. She stuffed it into the bag and handed it over to Josh.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later," she said, smirking.

"Bye."

And with that, he walked away.

Epilogue:

Josh looked down at his phone. The text message from Kyle was short and simple. All it said was, 'it's over." Sighing, Josh grabbed the wig off the bed, which he had already taken off because it had started to itch, and swallowed the last bit of the dinner that Amanda's mother had brought up. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and left the room. He walked down the stairway at the end of the hall and out the front door. As he crossed the front lawn over to his driveway, he saw her sitting on the front steps.

"Hey," he said, walking slowly over to her. She had thrown a pink sweatshirt over what she had been wearing.

"Hey yourself," she replied. He sat down beside her. "How'd your plan go?"

"Looks like Kyle got busted."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, well it's going to suck more when Amanda's mother tells my mom and dad what happened."

"Ooh…bummer."

"Totally. So, what are you doing here?"

"I was tired of resting. Actually, my moms think I'm asleep but…"

"So you snuck out of the house to see me?"

"I needed some air." He lifted his eyebrow at her. "And I wanted to see you," she admitted. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Couldn't stand a few hours away from me, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, depending on how mad my parents are, it might be more than a few hours before we get to see each other again."

"There's always the boy's bathroom at school."

He took a moment to contemplate the implications of what she was suggesting. The thought made him grin.

"That's true, but something tells me you didn't come over here to talk about the boy's bathroom."

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "I came here to tell you that I know what you were going to say to me earlier in my room, but I just wasn't ready to hear it. I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

She stood up and walked a few feet, chewing nervously on her fingernails.

"I was afraid that you'd say…those words and not really mean them."

"Andy…"

"People say things to people who have…incurable diseases all the time. Sometimes they say things they don't mean because they think that that's what the person wants to hear."

"Andy…"

He stood up as she turned to face him.

"I was afraid that you might be saying what you thought I wanted to hear and not really what you were feeling, but then I realized something."

"What?"

"You were looking at me."

"I can't help but look at you."

"No, I mean, really looking. I was in front of you with half of my hair gone and you looked me in the eye and were about to tell me that…"

"I love you." Her lip began to quiver as he walked closer to her. She had known what he had wanted to say, but actually hearing it was so much better. "Actually," he said as he put one hand at her waist and the other against her cheek. "I was going to tell you that I loved your pants, but, since you obviously misconstrued what I was going to say…"

He grinned and she hit him lightly in the gut. He pressed her lips to hers, giving her a soft, but meaningful kiss. Reaching up, he tugged on her wig and pulled it off.

"I love everything about you."

She smiled into his kiss.

"I realized something else, too," she said quietly as they parted.

"Oh, what's that?"

"I love you, too."

This time their kiss was nothing but soft. Their lips collided, their tongues battling. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed Kyle and Lori walking towards them.

"Don't mind us," Lori said, smiling.

They parted, Andy's cheeks turning red.

"I should go," Andy stated, reaching out for Josh's hand. She squeezed his fingers in hers before beginning to walk away.

"Hey Andy!" Josh called out after her. She turned back around. "See you in the boy's bathroom."

She nodded, smiled, and walked away.

Author's Note:

Well, it's been a little while since I last worked on a Kyle XY fic because I've been working on some Harry Potter stories, but I really wanted to write something short and sweet. I got this idea right after Monday's episode ended. I was upset that Andy wasn't in the episode, so, I decided to write a scene of my own. I wrote this story in a night (and it would have been posted yesterday if I didn't have to go rescue my former roommate when the breaks went out in her car). Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
